Show me wonderful
by theglassalchemist
Summary: And show me beautiful, I'll show you wonderful. ShiIta one shot


Shisui took a few steps into the near empty room, himself the only patron of what seemed like-

"Ah, I've got it." Yes, as Shisui continued deeper into the shop the dim memory grew clearer, he could smell the sweet scent of tea leaves - though yes, of course that could be Itachi's doing - and his fingers brushed against the woodwork as he passed the very table he had sat at with the other many years ago. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips as he had recalled that small excuses Itachi had made so they could stay at the tea shop that little bit longer, he should have known that all he's have to do was ask.

Continuing on he reached the counter, dark eyes idly paroosing the selections of treats available. "Hmm, so this is why you brought me here, eh? I should have known what with you and your swee-"

His words were cut off as the walls around him broke down, falling like torrential rain until his surroundings paled to the familiar off white of Itachi's bedroom. The monochrome palette was broken only by the deep crimson hues that gazed back at him. Shisui raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "You're not very good at this, you know?"

Stained dark orbs narrowed ever so slightly and Itachi snorted indignantly. "You told me to show you where I wanted to go." He stated matter of fact-ly, just as he did everything and as always Shisui's own dark eyes rolled.

"Yes, I did." Shisui rolled onto his back, not that there was much space on Itachi's small bed, and awkwardly shifted his arms to allow them to cross behind his head. "But I was expecting... I don't know." He shrugged, the fabric of his shirt tugging on the duvet cover beneath him. "I mean isn't there somewhere you want to go that you've never been to before."

Itachi himself hadn't moved, not that there was really any space for him to, back still pressed against the wall and gaze now staring off into the half distance beyond the tip of Shisui's nose. There was a moment's pause, silence and thoughts coming easier to the other than they did to Shisui who was known for blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I guess..." He started after a while. "Though then I would run the risk of not liking it once I got there."

The laugh that peeled through the room shook the bed slightly and earned Shisui a sharp jab in the ribs. Sasuke was asleep and of course they couldn't possibly run the risk of waking him now, could they? "Itachi," Shisui murmured, complying to his cousin's wish for quiet. "You are such a control freak, you know that?" Turning his head slightly Shisui let the bittersweet ache cloud his vision for a moment as he felt the sharingan leak across wide onyx hues. "Don't you ever want a little adventure?"

The sound of waves filled the air and Shisui took hold of Itachi's hand and pulled hard, half dragging the younger with him as the pace of his steps increased over damp sand. The water behind them reflected the black of a stormy sky and rose up to frightening heights. Tugging Itachi in Shisui pushed his body to the floor, the sand rough on his hands as he collapsed down on top of him. The water hit their bodies like a brick wall, Shisui taking most of the brunt and tensing his muscles to keep his body steady a few inches above Itachi's.

Gazing down he was met with a glare as sharp as the kunai's Itachi could so easily wield, to which Shisui grinned back at. "Now, you have to admit that was a little more exciting than a tea shop."

Pushing roughly on Shisui's shoulder Itachi knocked him to the side and picked at his sopping wet clothes disdainfully with thumb and forefinger. "Exciting? No, though I will admit that we apparently have very different definitions of that word, Shisui."

"Fine, fine." Shisui got to his feet, grabbing hold of Itachi's hands from where they had settled rather awkwardly on his knees – holding the soaked fabric of his sleeves away from his slender frame. As he brought Itachi to his feet the sky around them faded to a soft baby blue and the harsh sound of lashing waves quieted to a gentle lapping. Shisui was even feeling kind enough to dry the other's clothes, well, minus the shirt but who the hell wore a shirt to the beach. "Better?"

Itachi gave him one last long hard stare before finally breaking into a sigh and Shisui could have sworn he'd seen the corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly; that was a win in anyone's book. Throwing an arm around Itachi's shoulder, which wasn't instantly shrugged off again showing his good mood, Shisui continued down the path they had been taking only much slower now.

"So," Itachi interjected after a little while. "Is this where you would most like to go then?" He shot Shisui a look, one dark brow quirked. "It seems a little dull for you."

Shisui scoffed, this coming from the boy who had 'taken' them to a tea shop. But yes, admittedly it wasn't the most interesting place to be, pretty but that was about it. "No, it isn't." He answered simply, he had never been very good at lying to Itachi.

The look of amusement on fine cut features quickly turned to a simple frown, lash-lined eyes staring up at him though stray locks of raven hair is slight confusion. "It isn't? Then why are we here?"

Their footsteps had stopped by now and Itachi's attention was no longer on the beautiful surroundings Shisui had created and as such he let them melt away – the sensation of falling in a dream as his position shifted to the one he had been in before the genjutsu had started. Itachi's eyes still looked at him the same though, the set of his lips similar to Sasuke's when he didn't get what he wanted though somehow it didn't look quite so bratty on the elder Uchiha brother.

"Well I wouldn't want to take you places you'd end up hating now, would I?" Shisui ruffled the other's hair as an accompaniment to his words.

"Don't you think I should be the judge of what I would and would not hate, Shisui?" The small echo of a pout had vanished from Itachi's mouth and his lips were now pressed in a straight line, the tone in his voice that which he used sometimes when talking about the clan heads and their ways.

"Alright, close your eyes." He prepared himself for the refusal that he knew was coming and right on cue came the reply.

"Shisui that is not the point of this ga-"

"Just do it, okay?" Thankfully the second time seemed to be enough for now, he imagined the other's curiousity had managed to get the best of his logic. Itachi hated to be in the dark about things, even if it meant he sometimes had to learn of things he didn't understand.

With a sharp intake of breath Shisui pressed himself up on the bed, arranging his knees either side of the other's waist – which caused a slight twitch in Itachi's jaw but he stayed silent for the moment at least.

Pressing his palms against the pillow Shisui leaned down slowly, leaving only an inch or so between their faces. Heat crept up his neck and threatened at his cheeks as he whispered, "Okay open." And he gritted his teeth in anticipation of the scolding he would no doubt receive.

Itachi stayed quiet, crimson in his eyes long faded to familiar deep back that as always gave away nothing. "Shisui," his voice was quiet and low. "What are you doing?"

"You asked me to show you." His gaze was long averted by now as he hoped to avoid the judging look in his cousin's eyes. Yes the other had thus far been oblivious to Shisui's lingering looks and inappropriate comments but he wasn't completely dense. There was no one on earth who wouldn't take this hint.

"And are you quite finished?" It was presented as a genuine question and Shisui had to return a glance to Itachi's face in effort to decipher it, not that it helped any.

His fingers curled in as to let his nails dig against his palms and he shut his eyes tight debating his options though really now, how many did he even have? Without giving himself time to second guess his decision he dipped his head to close the small distance and let his lips brush against Itachi's. When he was not instantly pushed away he let the pressure of the kiss increase, hand moving to intertwine in the inky waterfall of hair that fell against the pillow. Shisui's thumb ran along the line of Itachi's sharp cheek bone as his tongue darted across the line of Itachi's lower lip, tracing the shape that he had studied so often with his eyes.

Shisui's fingers froze in the tracks they were taking along the lines of Itachi's neck and collarbones as he realised exactly what it was he was doing. Pulling back he scanned the face he knew so well, searching for signs of whether the damage done was irreparable.

Itachi slowly reached up a hand, pressing a finger to his own lips as his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Glancing up to meet Shisui's gaze he merely looked up at him for a second, as if for the first time, before speaking.

"Well, I guess you really don't know my tastes as well as you think you do."


End file.
